


Words of Wisdom

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Burton didn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom

"What did you think you were doing, pushing me out of the way like that?" Blair snapped angrily. "You could have been--"

"I was protecting you," Jim cut in gently.

Blair stared at Jim, speechless. After a moment, he shook his head. "You should have yelled or something."

"And if you hadn't been able to move fast enough?" Reaching out to grasp Blair's shoulders, Jim squeezed almost fiercely. "I wasn't willing to take that chance."

Blair nodded slowly. "The instinctive behavior of a Sentinel for his Guide. Burton said--"

"Nope," Jim interrupted, a small smile on his lips. "It was more than that." He affectionately ruffled Blair's hair. "And you said it the best."

"I did?" Blair asked in confusion.

"You sure did." Jim wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulders, pulling him close. "It's about friendship."

A smile spread over Blair's face at Jim's words. "Yeah," he nodded. "It is."

~end~


End file.
